The Phantom Of The SBPD
by Do1fin
Summary: A Cop Killer Chooses His Next Victim From The SBPD.Some Shules but its not the main thing in the story. Rated T just to be to sure.
1. Chapter 1

**No copyright intended, I don't own Psych USA dose, Enjoy.**

"Shawn, what are we doing here?" Gus asked as they stood in their newest crime scene.

"The Chief said that this case was of the upmost importance, and that they needed our help." Shawn replied as he surveyed the scene.

"I know that Shawn, but why are we inside the room, Lassiter usually throws us out." Gus said as they both look suspiciously toward Lassiter.

"Good catch Gus, and an even bigger one." Shawn cut himself off and started to 'have a psychic vision'. He went up to the detectives and held his hand as if he were in pain. "Ahhhh it burns, it won't stop Ahhhh!"

"Shawn its 2 A.M., can you please just tell us where to look." Said a half awake Juliet.

"I would Jules, but where's the fun in that?" Shawn replied then continuing to have his 'psychic vision'. "His hand, check his hand!" Lassiter bent over and pulled the victims fingers apart.

"There's something here," He said while pulling the object from the victims grasp. "It's... It's a... flower?" Lassiter said confused, then dropped it into and evidence bag. After everything was packed up they all went back to the police station and waited in the chief's office.

"Good your all here." Exclaimed Chief Vick as she walked into her office and closed the door. "Now what I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room, the last thing we need is for the department to panic."

"Exactly, what would make us panic?" Juliet said as the straitened up in her chair, now fully awake.

"This is the latest murder in a string of cop murders all along California. We call him The Phantom. THE Phantom kidnaps his victims and then, straining from a few hours to years later, their body's show up, and he always leaves a clue to who his next victim will be. Whichever police station finds the body, one of theirs is the next to go. Within the next few hours someone with that station will go missing, and then the whole vicious cycle will start up again. Any questions?"

"Yes," Gus said. "Why do they call him The Phantom?"

"Because unless you know who you're dealing with, you would never know it was him." The chief said, almost not believing her own words.

Shawn put his hand to his head, "The spirits are telling me the flower we found, is the clue to his next victim."

"Forensic are looking for anything on the flower now." Lassiter chimed in.

"All right then, we have a dead line and I want to catch this SOB this time." Chief Vick said after they all started to head out of her office.

"O'Hara, get all the files we have on our killer." Lassiter barked when they got out of the office. "I want to know what were dealing with." Juliet nodded and walked toward her desk. Lassiter handed Shawn and Gus pictures from there resent crime scene. "See if you can get anything off these." Shawn nodded, resisting making a joke about how Lassiter believed he was psychic, and with Gus headed to an open desk.

After a few minutes Juliet started getting her things together while talking to Lassiter, "All of the case files are in the city records. I'm going to get them know." Lassiter nodded his head as his partner sped walked out the front door.

As she walked out a man walked in, "We ran every test we could think of on the flower, that would give us any clues," Said the man as Lassiter looked up hopefully. "Nothing came back that could help us find the next victim." Lassiter slammed his hand down on his desk the cursed under him breathe.

"What kind of flower is it?" Shawn asked walking toward Lassiter's desk.

"We have an insane cop murderer out there leaving clues to his next victim, and you want to know what kind of Flower he decides to leave." Lassiter snapped.

"That could be the clue, you never know." Gus said joining the conversation.

The forensics guy looked down at the chart he was carrying. "It was a Rosea calys." All three of them looked at him in utter confusion. "It's a rose bud."

"Act Two Scene Two." Shawn said quietly that they could barely hear him.

"What did you say." Lassiter asked him.

"Act Two scene two." Shawn said louder this time. "Chief!" Shawn yelled as he ran into her office, and Gus fooled with Lassiter on his heels. "Chief I know who his next victim is!"

"Great who is it; we need to get them on lockdown pronto." Chief Vick reached for her phone ready to dial the number of whoever Shawn said was going to be killed. If they hadean been already.

Shawn put his hand to his head, "Act two scene two, A rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

"Juliet! He's going to go after Juliet!" Gus yelled terrified for his friend's life. They all looked over at her desk to find that it was empty.

"Detective where's O'Hara!" The chief yelled at Lassiter.

"She went to get the records on the other Phantom killings." Lassiter replied as he grabbed his coat.

They all ran toward the door, Shawn leading the way until he pumped into someone. "Shawn!" Juliet yelled at him as the case files fell everywhere. She bent down to pick them up but Shawn stopped her by hugging her.

"Jules, your ok." Shawn said relives

"Why wouldn't I be?" Juliet asked with worry in her voice.

"The flower in the victims hand was a rose." Lassiter replied, also with relief in his voice.

"How do you connect a rose to me?" She asked, again looking at Shawn.

"A Rose by any other name would smell as sweet." Was Shawn's answer. She nodded her head as if to say she understood but what she was really thinking was, "_Great. It had to be Shakespeare." _


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY I finally found out how to add new chapters!!! Ok so this is the continuation of the story. Obviously. Anyway I would like to thank Ellice Rose, halogirl810, and The Teal Dragon for reviewing**

Juliet sat at her desk in the police station tapping her nails across the table. She had been sitting there for hours and nothing had happened. Then Shawn walked toward her and she shot up from the chair hitting it agents the wall with a loud bang. "Please tell me you have something, I don't know how much longer I can stay in this room without going insane."

Shawn looked at her and opened his mouth, he looked like he had good news, but he quickly shook his head. "Sorry Jules, this guy really is a phantom." Juliet sat back down, put her elbows on the table and cupped her head in her hands. Shawn grabbed a chair and sat down next to her. "HE only has 36 hours left in his predetermined time. He'll either give up on you or do something drastic and end up getting himself shot."

"What if you got the clue wrong and he doesn't mean me. McNab bought roses for his wife once, we should be protecting him too." Juliet said, her eyes darting around the station in search for McNab.

"McNab will be fine Jules, he's going to stay here with you, but you're actually our best bet for the next…" Shawn's voice trailed off. They sat there for a few minutes not talking, and Juliet started to tap her fingers again. Eventually most everyone at the station had fallen asleep except for Juliet and Shawn. Chief Vick had ordered everyone to stay at the station until the killers 48 hours were up. Shawn reached out his hand and grabbed hers, "Pleas Jules I'm begging you, stop tapping your fingers." Juliet sat back in her chair and looked at her computers screen saver. "Are we sure about this?" Juliet whispered to Shawn.

"Sure about what?" He asked leaning toward her.

"What if we tries to get us after the 48 hours, or what if this was a copy-cat, or just a coincidence that the victim was holding a rose?" Juliet asked Shawn, now also leaning into him.

Shawn looked down and shook his head, "We can't take any chances Jules." With that they leaned back in their chairs. Soon Shawn stood up and took Juliet's hand and started walking toward the interrogation rooms. He opened the door and motioned for her to get in, he found the light switch and flicked it, and the room was illuminated with light. "Ok wait here I'll be right back." He told her before closing the door and leaving her standing there. When he left she found her way over to the chairs and sat. She let out a sigh of boredom then started to tap her fingers on the table in front of her. A Few minutes later the door creaked open and the light went off. Juliet, startled by the lights stood up and walked to the furthest wall away from the door, when she hit the wall she slid to the floor.

"Jules?" Shawn asked when the lights flicked on. Juliet looked up from the spot on the floor where she had sat. "Why did you turn the lights off?" Shawn asked as he helped Juliet off the floor and into one of the chairs.

"Shawn, I didn't turn them off." Juliet said as she looked into Shawn's eyes. He could tell by her eyes that she was scarred. Shawn looked over at the light switch. He notices a small seemingly unnoticeable smug of dirt on the top of the switch. "IT was probable some sort of power failure, no reason to worry." Shawn lied. He knew she could probable she right threw it, but he hoped she would believe him. He didn't want Juliet to worry about who could have been there.

Shawn turned his attention back to the bag he had carried in with him. "Well apparently someone decided that Pop Rocks are a thing of the past, well I'm here to say Nay! They shall rise again!" At that statement Juliet let out a small chuckle, Shawn noticed and gave her a little smile. "But in the meantime, we'll have to deal with a Kit-Kat." Shawn handed Juliet the candy and proceeded to eat his own bar. She was about to rip the wrapper when Shawn stopped her. "I also saw some Grape Soda, granted it's not pineapple flavored, but I think it's still good."

"Pineapple soda? Really Shawn, will you not be satisfied until the universe its self turns to pineapple?" Juliet said then took a bite of the Kit-Kat.

"Don't be silly Jules. Only the Earth has to be a pineapple to make me happy." Juliet covered her mouth in an attempt not to laugh. Shawn clearly noticed what she was doing. "Come on Jules, you know you want to." Shawn started to teas her, until the lights went off. Not just in the interrogation room, but the whole station this time. Juliet grabbed Shawn's hand so he could not leave her alone. They both stood up and walked over to the door. Shawn extended his free hand to try and touch the wall. Once he did, he fallowed the length of the wall out the interrogation room and into what he believed to be the chief's office. Shawn held Juliet's hand in one hand and wrapped his other arm around her. They stood there until the power came back up. "Huh." Shawn said surprised.

"Sawn, I know it was dark but, why are we in the janitor's closet?" Juliet asked as she opened the door, and walked out.

"I thought it was the chief's office." Shawn replied as he followed Juliet out. "Ok I'll get the Grape Soda you were pleading for, and well meet back at your desk." Juliet shook her head not wanting to argue. Shawn started walking toward the vending machine and took out a dollar. He put it in and pressed the buttons. As he was about to retrieve the soda the heard someone scream. Not just anyone, Juliet. He left the soda there and took off running down the hall toward Juliet's desk. When he got there everyone was frantic. The chief was yelling, and everyone went off in different direction around the station. "Jules what-" Shawn cut himself off as he saw Juliet's desk. All the drawers had been pulled out, her computer was on the floor, her purse was turned upside down, and all the condense were scattered across her desk and on the floor around it. But the worst part of it all was note that was left on her desk. It was written in red took look like blood and read,_ 24 hours left._ Shawn went over to comfort Juliet and muttered to himself "He's Here, He's in the station."

**I've alredy have teh next chapter planed out and it will be up in like a day or so.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Jules? You ok?" Shawn asked Juliet once she had calmed down. They were now in the chief's office. Juliet was told to stay in Karnes office for the time being. Juliet nodded her head but kept looking at the floor. Shawn leaned in toward Juliet. "I'll be right back." Shawn whispered. He had leaned so close to Juliet his mouth was right in front of her ear. Juliet nodded as Shawn stood. He walked out of the chiefs office and back to the vending machine. Shan noticed another grease stain on the machine. He then picked up the Grape Soda and walked back. "Here you go, as per your request." Shawn said as he handed Juliet the bottle.

She opened it and took a sip. "Thanks Shawn." Juliet now looked up from her feat to Shawn. Shawn sat down next to Juliet again and she rested her head on Shawn's shoulder. He laid his head on her and she whispered "How could he have gotten in, Shawn?"

"Were working on that Jules." Shawn whispered back.

"Spencer," Lassiter said as he poked his head in the door, "The Chief wants to see you." Shawn nodded and held up his index finger indicating that he would only be a few minutes, and then Lassiter left the room.

Juliet pulled her head off Shawn's shoulder. Shawn stood up and walked across the room, then he turned around to face Juliet again. "Well find him Jules, before he even has a chance to get to you. I'll find him."

"I know you will, Shawn." Juliet said, and then took another sip from the soda. And with that Shawn left the room in search of Vick.

"Mr. Spencer!" The chief yelled, though she didn't seem angry at him. "Where is he?"

"The Phantom, oh well you see after I beat him in our poker game last night he hasn't been speaking with me." Shawn said trying to calm himself down. That usually help him when he was getting to worried he'd tell jokes.

"God dammit Spencer, stop with the jokes, cut the crap, and tell me where the hell he is!" The chief yelled. Now she was angry at him. "Why is it whenever we need you to be psychic you shut the hell up!" The chief yelled then walked ways leaving him standing there. Shawn turned around to go back to Juliet when something caught his eye. There was a small grease stain on Juliet's purse. He also remembered the same stain on the light switch in the interrogation room, and on the soda machine. Shawn put two and two together and figured it out. The Phantom was the one who turned the lights off in the interrogation room; he was also the one who rummaged through Juliet's things, but what he couldn't understand was why did he touch the vending machine? Had he gotten thirsty? OR did he trip and grabbed the machine for support? Then it hit him. "Juliet!" Shawn yelled and ran towards the chiefs office. When he had yelled Juliet's name the Chief and Lassiter both looked and saw him running toward her, so they followed. When Shawn reached Juliet she was laying on the floor, unconscious. Shawn ran over to her and picked the upper half of the body off the ground. Her head fell down and hung over Shawn's arm. Shawn started to shake her in an attempted to wake her up.

The Chief and Lassiter ran in and once they saw Shawn and Juliet Lassiter called 911 and Vick went over to see what she could do to help Juliet. "Is she breathing? Does she have a pulse?" The chief asked as she ran over and kneeled next to Shawn.

"I don't know." Shawn said as he laid Juliet back down and took a step back so the chief could check Juliet's breathing and her pulse. Shawn covered his mouth then notices the soda bottle which Juliet probable dropped as she fell to the ground. It was almost empty and there was a puddle of the soda around the mouth of the lid. That wasn't what bothered him. No what bothered him bothered him more than the fact that there wasn't a pineapple soda. The liquid in that was once in the Grape soda was no longer a grape color. It was a dark, dark, black.

**So i know this chapter was not very long, but i alredy have the next chapter and a three quarters written so the next two will be up soon. Pleas Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Dakota Kent and THe TEal dragon for the reviews! ON with the story.**

They all sat around in the waiting room. No one wanted to stay, but no one wanted to leave. Shawn Spencer, Burton Guster, Karen Vick, Carlton Lassiter, and Buzz McNab, were all sitting there staring at random object, but not really seeing them. Juliet O'Hara was pronounced dead when the ambiance got there. Her body was in the hospitals morgue. It had been for the past three and a half hours._ "I was the one who gave her the drink. She died because of me." _Shawn thought to himself. Shawn then got up and walked toward the front desk. Everyone there for Juliet took notice. "Hey, do you think maybe I could see her?" Shawn asked the lady at the reception area.

"I'll have to ask the doctor but if he says you can, I don't see why not." She gave Shawn a smile and stood to go find the doctor.

"Shawn, what are you doing?" Gus asked as he walked up to his best friend.

"I'm going to see Jules, one last time." Shawn said as he went to sit back down, but Gus grabbed his arm. He gave Shawn a look that asked _Why? _"I feel like her death is my fault." Shawn said, and Gus had a look of confusion on his face, so Shawn elaborated. "I saw all the clues pointing toward Juliet being poisoned. I'm the one who gave her the poison." Shawn said lowering his head. The look on Shawn's face told Gus that he didn't want to talk about it, so Gus returned to his seat.

Shawn stood there not moving from his head down position, until he heard his name. "Mr. Spencer, the doctor said you could go down and see her. Do any of your friends want to join you?" The lady from reception asked. Shawn look at them and they all shook their heads. He turned to the lady and shook his head. "Alright then, I'll take you down to see her know." Shawn followed the lady into an elevator. He leaned agents the wall and looked at his feet. As the elevator descended all Shawn could think of was Juliet. Her blond hair and how it was always in a bun, her smile, her eyes, how she always smelt like lavenders. Then there was a ding and the elevators opened.

The room felt cold to Shawn. Not because of all the coolers down there but because of who was in there. _Juliet O'Hara_. Her name was fused into his mind like a song you can't get out of your head, but the difference was that Shawn didn't want to get her name out of his head. He wanted her to be there forever. He loved Juliet, everything about her. Her laugh, her cry, he smile her frown. Any and everything he could think of, he loved about her. As the receptionist handed him off to a person who worked in the morgue he thought of how Juliet would think about how weird it was that a hospital would have their own morgue. "_Do that many people really die here in a day_?" He could imagine her say to him.

"I'll be outside if you need me." The morgue attendant said to Shawn as he walked out the door. Shawn didn't even understand what the man was telling him. Sure he heard him but Shawn was too busy thinking of Juliet to even concentrate on anything else.

Shawn stood in front of the cooler that held Juliet. He firmly grasped the handle and twisted it. He slowly pulled the door open and looked at the top of her head. Quickly he slammed the door closes it. "_Wrong one"_ Shawn said to himself as he opened the one next to it, then pulled her out. She looked so peaceful even in death. "If you could hear me…" Shawn started to say but stopped. He took a deep breath then continued. "If you could hear what I'm about to say, you'd kill me…" Shawn's voice trailed off again. He laid his hand on her soft blond hair. He was searching for words to say then thought of something. "I know you would hate it if I recited something from Romeo and Juliet so ill just speak from the heart." Shawn cleared his through, thinking about how stupid that just sounded, and continued. "Jules, I know death didn't treat you fair, if it had you wouldn't have died. But the thing is Jules, even though you're not here. You will never be forgotten." Shawn finished saying what he was going to say and was about to leave when he decided to say one more thing. Shawn leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I love you Juliet O'Hara, I always have and I always will." With that Sawn leaned back and was about to walk away when he felt something. It wasn't something like goosebumps or butterflies. It was something real. It was pressure, on his hand. He looked down at his hand and could not believe what he was seeing. Juliet's hand that was limp was not holding tightly to his hand. Shawn leaned back to Juliet and cupped her head in his hands. "Jules? Jules? Jules, can you hear me?"

Juliet's eyes started to slowly open as she nodded her head. "Shawn, W- w- where are?" Juliet tried asked. She was out of breath, completely dehydrated, and in need of some serious medical attention, but he didn't want to leave her. Not Again.

Shawn yelled for the morgue attendant, and scooped Juliet up in his arms, hugging her. "Jules your ok!" Shawn said accidently. "I thought you were dead. The chief, Gus, Lassiter, we all thought we lost you." Juliet, who was now regaining her strength, hugged Shawn back and kept nodding her head as if to tell him she understood. But really she had no idea what he was talking about, and didn't care. Her questions could be answered later.

"Shawn?" Juliet asked as they pulled back from their hug, but Shawn kept his hand on her face. "What happened?"

Instead of answering her question Shawn leaned in hand kissed her. Shat sat there at first then started to kiss him back. They kept kissing each other until they heard the faint ding of the elevator, signaling that the doctors had arrived. "Ok Jules here's the plan. First we get you set up here. Then we find who tried to kill you."

**I know it's confusing, but chapter 5 elaborates on how Juliet 'rose from the dead'. THe next chapter is already written so it will be up in one day. Two days Max. Pleas review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so heres the next chapter. Enjoy.**

After Shawn made sure Juliet was safe he went to tell the others that she was not really dead. Shawn opened the door to revile the gloomy group. "OK I have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?" Shawn said addressing the group in a sad voice.

"Were already sad so, what's the bad news MR. Spencer?" The chief said not looking up from the floor.

"Well the bad news is that The Phantom. Well he's going to come back in the next. Oh I'd say 30 hours or so." Everyone was now looking at Shawn with confusion in their faces waiting for his explain. "It would have made more sense if I told you the good news first." Shawn said as he walked over to the door that lead to Juliet's room.

"Shawn!" Gus yelled before Shawn could leave. "What's the good news?"

"Oh right I almost forgot, how silly of me." Shawn turned around at stated walking backward as he yelled back to them, "Juliet's not dead!" They all still felt confused but where to happy to say anything, so they just fallowed Shawn to Juliet's room.

"Juliet!", "O'Hara" They all yelled in unison when they reached her room. Juliet had regained all of her strength and was feeling perfectly fine. Well as fine as you could be after someone tried to poison you. After everyone had welcomed her back from the dead, the Chief told Juliet what happened.

"-but O'Hara he failed so he will try again." The chief finished. "But this time he wont have a chance to hurt you." Juliet nodded her head. Then the doctor came in.

"Well, Miss O'Hara we found out what the poison was." Everyone now turned there heads toward the doctor. "It was a drug called cantereall, now the drug wont kill you-"

"Wait this cantereall drug won't kill you?" Lassiter asked, interrupting the doctor.

"No, all it does is knock you out." The doctor said turning his attention between Juliet and Lassiter.

"Btu she didn't have a pulse." THE chief put in try to better understand what had happened to Juliet.

"Well actually she did, you see cantereall, when it is in your system it portrays all the characteristics of death." The doctor replied before his pager when off. "I'm sorry I have to go, if you need anything ask the nurse, she can page me." The doctor said as he felt the room.

Juliet laid back in the bed processing what she had just been told. "Of course it had to do that." Juliet said. "God forbid The Phantom comes up with something other than sense from Romeo and Juliet, to kill me." Juliet was now madder the how she was being killed, rather than the fact that someone was trying to kill her.

* * *

Shawn was sitting beside Juliet's bed as she slept. "_24 hours,_" Shawn thought to himself, "_He will try to kill her again in the next 24 hours."_ Shawn was deep in thought when he heard a voice. "Mr. Spencer, may I have a word with you?" Shawn turned around to find the chief addressing him. He nodded and quietly left the room to speak with Vick. "Ok this guy is smart, so I doubt that he actually intended to kill her, when he poisoned O'Hara."

"It doesn't make any sense, why poison her, why not just kill her." Lassiter questioned.

"I don't know." The chief replied, "But were going to find out."

"What if it was an accident?" Shawn asked before the chief had a chance to walk away.

"He was going after O'Hara, and he accidentally poisoned her." Lassiter said sarcastically.

"Shut up Carlton." The chief ordered. "Go on Mr. Spencer."

"I paid for the drink and before I could get it Jules screamed, so I went to see what happened. When she was situated I returned and got the soda. So It that timeframe he must have poisoned it." Shawn put his hand up to his head. "I'm sensing he was just poisoning someone at random, so when that person was near death we would all go to the hospital, and when we did, Juliet would be unguarded and he could just take her. That's why the poison only simulated death. Because it wasn't meant for her." Shawn put his hand down.

The chief nodded in agreement. "Then he releases her had accidently poisoned O'Hara so now he has to kidnap her from a hospital, and when he tries, well get him." Lassiter and Vick started walking away going over security details. Shawn went back and sat next to Juliet.

* * *

20. That's the number that kept rolling through Juliet's head. 20 hours left. Wait make that 19. All traces off the drug were out of her system but was told to stay overnight just in case. 18 hours 57 minutes. Juliet rolled over on her side and faced the wall. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something else, anything else. Then she thought about how much she wanted to talk to Shawn right then. But visiting hours were over and he had gone home. _Hours_ she thought to herself. She sat up and looked at the clock _19 hours 50 minutes._ She put her face in her hands and sat there listening to her own muzzled breathing. She laid back down and fell asleep. When she opened her eyes again she saw Shawn. "Jules your awake." Shawn said when he saw her. "You'll never guess what I found."

"What?" Juliet asked as she sat up.

Shawn held out a can of soda in front of her. "Its pineapple soda!" Juliet chuckled and Shawn handed her an unopened can. "Here you have to try it."

She opened it and took a sip. "Oh my god." Juliet said as she painfully swallowed the soda in her mouth. "Shawn, that's disgusting."

"Well then I guess you have no sense of good taste." Shawn said jokingly as he took the can from her hand and set it on the night stand by her bed. "So I here you're being discharged today."

"That's the rumor." Juliet said as she tried the soda one more time. She ended up with the same disgusting taste in her mouth and set the can back on the table.

"Shawn." Whispered a vice behind them. Shawn turned around and saw his dad standing there. He put up his finger to tell his dad he'll be there in a minute.

"Ill be right back." Shawn said to Juliet, then he turned and walked over to his dad. "What is, I really don't want to leave Jules alone."

"Shawn listen to me I've dealt with this Phantom guy before, and he's smart. And he won't stop. The 48 hours are more a guide line for this guy." Henry said looking at his son and feeling bad for the detective. Shawn opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by loud beeping sounds coming from Juliet's room. Sawn looked over and saw a doctor while a crash cart into her room. The beeping had not stopped. In fact no one was doing anything. Shawn ran over with the intentions of yelling at them to do their job, but when he got into Juliet's room he saw why no one was doing anything. Juliet was not in her bed, and there was a grease smudge on the door._ He got her, he somehow got her._

_**The next chapter will be up soon. oh and a little fun fact. The poison , canterella. Im sure if i spelled it wright but its an acuall drug, and it dose what i say it dose. Pleas review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Juliet woke up in darkness. She could not make out her surroundings. Then she realized she had to take the blind fold off. She reached up and took it off. Juliet looked at where she was being kept. It was dark but she could make out where she was. It was a small room with no walls, rather railings. She stood up and walked toward them, with the wind blowing in her face as she looked down. She was twenty some floors up, and decided yelling was completely useless. But she did it anyway. "Help! Pleas can someone help me?!?!" It was no use. No one could hear her. She looked down at her feet trying hard not to cry when she finally realized what she was wearing. IT was no longer the hospital gown. What a white summer dress, with straps for sleeves. The dress had a V-cut, and went down to her ankles. It also flowed. She was also now wearing heels. They where black and dressy, easily adding at least six inches to her height. Her hair was now had curls and her out grown bangs were pulled back by a bobby pin. When she looked up again she saw a door. She went to open it when she saw a note hanging on the door knob. _You die at midnight. _She was now officially scared. She took the bobby pin out of her hair and let her bangs fall on her face. She found the lock and started to pick it. After a few agonizing minuets it finally clicked open. She dropped the pin and pushed her hair behind her ears before she went through the now open door. The door revealing a long spiral stair case. Juliet started to head down the stairs, one step at a time. She listened to the echo her heals made with every step she took.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Shawn looked at the ticking clock. It was not just telling the time. It was counting down. Counting down on Juliet's life. Shawn looked over at the chief. She had the same look on her face as he did on his. Shawn knew he couldn't just sit there so he made his way to the chief. "Chief I may not know who The Phantom is, or where Jules is, but I do know one thing. The Phantom is a repair man."

The chief looked up at him. "How does that help us Mr. Spencer?" Vick said as she sat down in one of the waiting room chairs. It was obvious she was exhausted, she'd been up for almost 36 hours strait.

Shawn sat down next to her. "I don't know." Was all he could reply. After sitting for five minutes Shawn stood up and left the hospital, and when to the Psych office. When he got there he Googled repairmen in Sana Barbra. He also checked the phonebooks, and any car dealers who had repair men. Once he was done he had 1492 possible suspects. He had to narrow it down, so he went one by one threw the stack and used deductive reasoning to lower the suspect piles.

* * *

Juliet had reached the end of the spiral stair case. She was now on the second floor, and could hear the television from down the stairs. She approached the last flight of stairs. They were not spiral but rather in an L shape. She stepped on the first step and it made a loud creaking sound. Juliet shut her eyes and held her breath, praying that whoever was watching the TV had not heard that. Luck was on her side, because she made it down half the steps before the stairs creaked again. She was now standing on a large step, that was the corner of the L. Trying not to make anymore sound she pressed her chest up against the wall and turned her head to face the stairs. She went on her toes and slowly creped down. As she descended the stair case, she swept her hands against the wall to keep her balance. She was only three steps away from the first floor when she saw a light switch at her finger tips. Careful not to turn the lights on she moved her hand off the wall and continued down. Sadly she forgot about her other hand, and she flicked the lights on. Once seeing the light she heard someone coming from the room with the TV. She quickly started to run but she was not used to such high heels, so she tripped and fell down the stairs and landed on the stomach.

Juliet moaned in pain as she rolled over on her back. She looked up and saw someone in a mask standing over her. Even though she was in a great deal of pain,  
Juliet leaned up and started to kicked her feat, and pull herself with her arm. As she turned back over and stood up she aging ran for the door. She was about to open it when a knife flew by her head and hit the door. Because of the knife the door was jammed. She tried to pull the knife out, but it was stuck. Juliet turned around to see if she could find another way out, but instead found herself cornered by The Phantom.

Juliet was too scared to say anything. She got even more frightened when she saw the knife in his hand. Juliet backed up into the door. When there was nowhere else to go, she sank to the floor. Her dress fluted out around her, and her hair covered her face and she closed her eyes. She then felt something pointy against her face. When she opened her eyes she saw the knife in her face. But The Phantom did not stab or slice her skin. HE was pushed her hair behind her ear. A confused Juliet looked up at the murderer in front of her. "No need to fear yet, Ms. O'Hara. You still have ten hours." Juliet was relieved to hear The Phantom say that, but all relive left when she saw him set an alarm, which counted down from ten house. _10 hours, 9 hours 59 seconds, 9 hours 58 seconds. _She was starting to keep track in her mind again. "_9 hours, 58 minutes, 27 seconds till I die."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this chapter took soo long to be posted, but here it is. Enjoy!**

Juliet woke up in darkness. She could not make out her surroundings. Then she realized she had to take the blind fold off. She reached up and took it off. Juliet looked at where she was being kept. It was dark but she could make out where she was. It was a small room with no walls, rather railings. She stood up and walked toward them, with the wind blowing in her face as she looked down. She was twenty some floors up, and decided yelling was completely useless. But she did it anyway. "Help! Pleas can someone help me?" It was no use. It was too noisy for anyone to hear her, and was too dark for anyone to see her. She looked down at her feet trying hard not to cry when she finally realized what she was wearing. It was no longer the hospital gown. It was a white summer dress, with straps for sleeves. The dress had a V-cut, and went down to her ankles. It also flowed. She was also now wearing heels. They where black and dressy, easily adding at least six inches to her height. Her hair was now had curls and her out grown bangs were pulled back by a bobby pin. When she looked up again she saw a door. She went to open it when she saw a note hanging on the door knob. _You die at midnight. _She was now officially scared. She took the bobby pin out of her hair and let her bangs fall on her face. She found the lock and started to pick it. After a few agonizing minuets it finally clicked open. She dropped the pin and pushed her hair behind her ears before she went through the now open door. The door revealing a long spiral stair case. Juliet started to head down the stairs, one step at a time. She listened to the echo her heals made with every step she took.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Meanwhile_

Shawn looked at the ticking clock. It was not just telling the time. It was counting down. Counting down on Juliet's life. Shawn looked over at the chief. She had the same look on her face as he did on his. Shawn knew he couldn't just sit there so he made his way to the chief. "Chief I may not know who The Phantom is, or where Jules is, but I do know one thing. The Phantom is a repair man." Shawn said as he remembered the grease smudges.

The chief looked up at him. "How does that help us Mr. Spencer?" Vick said as she sat down in one of the waiting room chairs. It was obvious she was exhausted, she'd been up for almost 36 hours strait.

Shawn sat down next to her. "I don't know." Was all he could reply. After sitting for five minutes Shawn stood up and left the hospital, and went to the Psych office. When he got there he Googled repairmen in Sana Barbra. He also checked the phonebooks, and any car dealers who had repair men. Once he was done he had 1492 possible suspects. He had to narrow it down, so he went one by one threw the stack and used deductive reasoning to lower the suspect piles.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Juliet had reached the end of the spiral stair case. She was now on the second floor, and could hear the television from down the stairs. She approached the last flight of stairs. They were not spiral but rather in an L shape. She stepped on the first step and it made a loud creaking sound. Juliet shut her eyes and held her breath, praying that whoever was watching the TV had not heard that. Luck was on her side, because she made it down half the steps before the stairs creaked again. She was now standing on a large step, which was the corner of the L. Trying not to make anymore sounds she pressed her chest up against the wall and turned her head to face the bottom of the stairs. She went on her toes and slowly creped down. As she descended the stair case, she swept her hands against the wall to keep her balance. She was only three steps away from the first floor when she saw a light switch at her finger tips. Careful not to turn the lights on she moved her hand off the wall and continued down. Sadly she forgot about her other hand, and she flicked the lights on. Once seeing the light she heard someone coming from the room with the TV. She quickly started to run but she was not used to such high heels, so she tripped and fell down the remaining three steps to the stairs and landed on the stomach.

Juliet moaned in pain as she rolled over on her back. She looked up and saw someone in a mask standing over her. Even though she was in a great deal of pain, Juliet leaned up and attempted to scoot away from the masked man. As she turned back over and stood up she again ran for the door. She was about to open it when a knife flew by her head and hit the door. Because of the knife the door was jammed. She tried to pull the knife out, but it was stuck. Juliet turned around to see if she could find another way out, but instead found herself cornered by The Phantom.

Juliet was too scared to say anything. She got even more frightened when she saw the knife in his hand. Juliet backed up into the door. When there was nowhere else to go, she sank to the floor. Her dress fluted out around her, and her hair covered her face and she closed her eyes. She then felt something pointy against her face. When she opened her eyes she saw the knife in her face. But The Phantom did not stab or slice her skin. HE was pushed her hair behind her ear. A confused Juliet looked up at the murderer in front of her. "No need to fear yet, Ms. O'Hara. You still have ten hours." Juliet was relieved to hear The Phantom say that, but all relive left when she saw him set an alarm, which counted down from ten hours. _10 hours, 9 hours 59 seconds, 9 hours 58 seconds. _She was starting to keep track in her mind again. "_9 hours, 58 minutes, 27 seconds….. till I die."_

**So my computer is really f*cking up so i wont be able to update it untill it gets fixed. Which will probably take awhile. So pelas just holding there and when my computer dose get fixed ill update alot quickly. Pleas review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**YAY! MY computers fixed! So here the next chaper!**

Sawn sat there looking over his piles. He had been over his suspect list of almost three hours now He had narrowed down his list from 1429 to 123. He had narrowed it down a lot, but it had been enough to help Juliet. He had gone through everything to narrow them down. How many of them had a criminal record, distance from all the attacks, alibis, you name it and he had looked into it. Shawn went back to the police station to check and see if the police had made any progress. They hadn't. Shawn walked over to Juliet's desk and started to think to himself. _Will she ever sit here again? Will we ever solve another crime together? Will we ever be together? _Shawn shook his head and tried to stop thinking like that. _Of course she'll be back. She sit here again, well laugh over Chinese food like we have done so many times before. _Then he saw it. IT was hardly noticeable, so unnoticeable that he almost missed it. "Chief!"

Everyone turned their heads when they heard him. The chief hurriedly ran toward Shawn. "What did you find Mr. Spencer?"

Shawn tore off a piece of tape and taped it to Juliet's desk. "underneath this piece of tape," he then tore the tape off the desk and healed it to his head, "Is our killer."

Lassiter put on a glove and took the tape from Shawn. "McNab!" McNab ran over and nodded toward Lassiter. "Run this print and tell us when you get a hit."

"Yes Sir." McNab went to run the print while everyone waited. After what seemed like hours, which was only five minutes, McNab came backs. He was about to read off the sheet of paper in his hands, but Lassiter grabbed it from his before he had the chance.

"His name is Gaston Leroux, He did some time for a hit and ru-"

"That's great and all but it doesn't give any clues as to where Jules is." Shawn said interrupting the head detective. Lassiter started to look through the file when Shawn grabbed it from him.

"Spencer!" Lassy yelled, but Shawn turned him back to Lassiter to prevent him from retrieving the file. Shawn then smiles, for he found what he was looking for.

"I know where she is!" As soon as Shawn exclaimed that, they all ran out the door.

**And for anyone who did not know, Gaston Leroux was the person who wrote the phantom of the opera.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So this is the last chapter. Thank you to all the people who have bothered to keep up wiht the story, even during my unplanned hiatus. Once again i do NOT own psych. USA dose.**

The plan was simple, Shawn thought as he was staring down the face a barrel. He would find Jules while Lassy and the others took Gaston down. But the plan had gone horribly, horribly wrong.

_The minute earlier;_

Juliet let out a muffled scream. She knew it was a waste of breath, but she had to do something! She was now tied to the roof, from which she was previously escaped. It was night now, so no now could see her. She was bound to an unfinished window, crucifix style. Her mouth was gagged, which was what prevented her from letting out a full blown scream. The wind was blowing her dress to the side and her hair across her face. Then she heard it. It was probable the most fighting sound in the world to her. The clock tower was striking midnight. This is it I'm going to die, she thought to herself. Then she heard the door open. Juliet shut her eyes so she would not cry. She then felt a hand on the back of her neck, and shut her eyes even tighter but the tears came anyway. She then felt the gag being pulled from her mouth, and then a hand cupped her face. She took in a deep breath and was about to scream when she hear a familiar voice speak to her in a hushed tone. "Jules it's ok, it's me." Juliet opened her eyes and saw Shawn standing there. She let out a gasp of relief as she saw him.

Shan smiled at her then untied her hands and her feet. Shawn held her by the wais and led her safely off the ledge, before she clasped into Shawn's embrace. Shawn put a finger under her chin and lifted her head. He could see how red and puffy her eyes where broke his heart. He leaned in and lightly grassed his lips agents hers. "IM sorry Jules."

"For what? You saved my life."

"He shouldn't have gotten you in the first place." Juliet shook her head, and opened her mouth to say something but someone cut her off. A man came thought the door way with a gun in his hand.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Gaston said with a heavy French accent. "Romeo finally came to save his Juliet?" He continued in a mocking tone, as he pointed her gun at them. Shawn lightly pushed Juliet behind him. Even though she was the cop and he was the civilian, she let herself be guarded. Gaston gave out a small chuckle. "AU revoir Juliette." Gaston said jokingly, then his voice got very serious, "Je TE Vois, Je suis l'enfer!" Then here was a gun fire.

Juliet shut her eyes as tight as she could. She did not register what had happened until she felt Shawn hugging her. "it's ok Juliet, He's gone." Juliet turned her head and rested it against Shawn as she looked at the scene before her. Lassiter had shot the guy. Shot and killed. She looked at her partner, She mouthed a tank you to him, and he nodded back. Shawn started walking Juliet toward the exit. When they finally exited the building Shawn stopped walking and turned to Juliet. He cupped her face in his hands again, and brought his lips toward her. They fell into a never ending kiss, and only parted when oxygen became necessary. "Do you want to go home now?" Shawn asked after a minute of comfortable silence. Juliet nodded and Shawn took her hand in his. Then they walked though the teeming scene and towards the streets of Sana Barbra.


End file.
